Anna's Story
by C1a1r3
Summary: Pretend the ending to the movie was on a better note. This is a story about a girl named Anna and what her first night on the job was like. I have no affiliation with this movie other than I am a fan. This says in-progress but that all depends on the reviews or if I feel inspired. Enjoy!


Being short on cash led Melissa to seek me out. She knew I wanted to go to college more than anything and that I would not have any help from my parents paying for it. She also knew I could keep my mouth shut. She gave me Shirley's number and it all began. This is my story…

"Kids! Meet your new babysitter!" I stood nervously at the front door of the large house. It was a house I could only dream to live in. A man who was in his late 30's stepped out of the kitchen with a glass of brown liquid. "Please, come in. You don't have to stand at the door. Make yourself comfortable." He was wearing dress pants and had a white button-up shirt tucked in with a yellow tie. Before I had the chance to move the mother came back with a girl and two boys. "Sweethearts, this is Anna. Be good for her. Your father and I don't want any interruptions tonight, okay?" The kids stood there quietly. "Anna, we have all of the numbers you'll need on the fridge. We should be home around eleven tonight. The kids will want dinner soon and they need to be in bed by 8:30. Have fun!" The father knocked the rest of his drink back, put his jacket on, and made his way over to me. "See you tonight." He whispered next to my ear. I had instant goose bumps.

When the door closed I turned to the kids who stood still beside each other. "Hey guys. I didn't catch your name." I crouched down in front of the smallest boy. "Want to tell me your name?" A sweet small voice came from the girl, "That's Brandon. I'm Olivia, and he's Ethan." "Oh. Do you guys like games?" Their little heads nodded. "How about hide and seek?" Smiles grew on their faces and I offered to count after explaining that they had to stay inside the house.

It was 10:45 and the kids had been asleep for a while. I knew my date would be home soon so I went to the bathroom and freshened up. After my last look in the mirror I felt that I looked good but I was incredibly nervous. I was given a brief description about Mr. Bosch. He liked brunettes, check. Freckles, check. And virgins. Check. He was handsome. I was assured that nothing horrific would happen to me. I talked to the other girls in Shirley's business and they all said their experiences were fine. I thought over and over about what the girls told me before I left school. _"They like it when you moan. Try not to leave any marks on them, the wives could see them. MAKE SURE THEY WEAR A CONDOM."_

I heard keys in the door and reached for my book, trying to look interested. "Evening, Mr. and Mrs. Bosch." "Ah, hello Anna." Mrs. Bosch looked exhausted and walked straight into the kitchen. "Mrs. Bosch is tired so I'm going to be driving you home." I nodded in response. A quiet voice came from the kitchen, "Thank you, Anna. Goodnight." "Goodnight." Mr. Bosch put his hand on my lower back and walked me through the front door.

"I have been looking forward to this since I found out about you." My eyes widened. He was cutting it rather close being that we weren't even in the car yet! He opened my door for me and helped me in. Once in on his side he turned on the engine and said, "I have a hotel room for us. I told my wife that I was going to the bar once I dropped you off." I was surprised. I figured we would just do it in his car. "You don't talk much, do you?" "Sorry. Just nervous." He smiled and put his hand on my leg. "Understandable. You'll be fine though. I promise." There was silence until he broke it. "What grade are you in?" "I'm a junior." "Are you thinking about college?" "That's actually how I got into… this." His eyebrows raised. "What schools are you looking at?" "Princeton is my top pick." He looked at me then back at the road. "Nice choice." It was quiet again.

The hotel was very nice, the room was even better. I kicked off my shoes and stood in the middle of the room unsure of what to do. Mr. Bosch pulled the curtains closed and took off his shoes and jacket. As he loosened his tie and took it off he looked over at me from across the room. He dimmed the lights and extended his arms out to me. I set my things on the table and came within his reach. He pushed my jacket from my shoulders and tossed it on the nearest chair. I looked at him and he looked at me with a smirk. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. I kissed back and felt his hands leave my face and mold around my hips bringing me closer. His warm fingers slide up my shirt and brought it over my head. He paused to look at me. "Lovely." He pushed my hair behind my ear and took his shirt off. I unbuttoned my jeans and he watched me push them down my legs. I stepped out of them and waited for him to make the next move. "Go to the bed." I did as he told me and he put the "do not disturb" sign on the door.

When he came back into view his hands undid his belt and moved to his pants. His eyes made me feel under inspection. I loved it. Clad in his boxers, Mr. Bosch turned the lights completely off. I couldn't see anything but a small light from the covered window. I heard his footsteps coming closer and then felt the bed shift as he crawled close to me. His arms held him above me and his lips pushed against mine. I felt his tongue move into my mouth and I realized something. I gently moved away from his mouth and asked, "What's your name?" He brought the covers over us and said "Brian." His lips brushed my neck and his hand massaged my breasts outside of my bra. I put my hands on his shoulders and searched for his mouth so I could kiss him again. I was enjoying every second that our lips were together. He pulled me up so I was sitting and I unclasped my bra. As I brought the straps down my arms the cold air chilled my body. He made circles with his thumbs around my nipples and was kissing and sucking on my neck. I held tightly on to him as he touched and kissed my body. I let out a moan when his mouth covered my nipple. I had never felt anything like it. I brought him closer to me and gasped when I felt his teeth against the sensitive skin. We went back to kissing and I remembered that I was getting paid for this.

I moved my hand from his shoulder down his stomach and slipped it in his boxers. I grazed my fingers over the tip of his cock and felt how thick it was. A wave of nerves crashed over me. I continued feeling how big he was. I moved my hand farther and farther so that I was cupping his balls. I moved my hand so that I had a grip around his erection. With my hand moving in a fluid motion of up and down, our kissing became heavier. I was losing my breath. He laid me back down underneath him and kissed against the pulse in my neck. I closed my eyes and held his head there as he kissed it again and again, I felt him smile against my skin. His kissing moved to the center of my neck and then down between my breasts. I had an idea of what he was going for and knew I was right when he was covered by the sheets.

He pulled my thong down slow and placed a kiss on my hip bone. The lace garment was below my knees and then completely off. His warm hands slid up my thighs and I felt him open my legs. First I felt his fingertips make a small V over my warm and wet womanhood. His tongue flicked against my pink flesh. It was quick and surprising. His fingers moved slowly opening me up more. I felt his tongue again pushing against me. I moaned and couldn't help but wiggle away a little. I didn't want him to stop. He pressed his lips over the most sensitive part of my body and paused. My chest was rising and falling and excitement built as I anticipated what he would do next. I could feel his warmth breaths against my core and he quickly put his tongue to work again. All I knew was pleasure. He was licking and kissing every part of me. I arched my back when he moved two fingers inside. I quit thinking. He stroked inside me and I held his hair as I whined into the darkness. I was his. He placed my legs on his shoulders and his tongue went deeper. I cried out his name for the first time. His hands ran up and down my thighs as he slowed down. I felt a kiss above my slit and then another just under my stomach. He moved up to my face leaving a kiss from his wet lips on my hot skin. I felt heat.

He slid out of his boxers and positioned himself between my legs. I kept them open. I was ready and wanting. I heard the wrapper of what I assumed to be a condom. I let out a quick breath. I had completely forgotten that he was supposed to wear one. I made a mental note to not forget next time. He rubbed the head of his cock where I was wet. I felt it move its way inside. It was uncomfortable to say the least. I pressed my nails into his arms trying to not dig in too hard. He went deeper and I kept my face in his neck. I whimpered against his jaw and brought my hand into his hair. I whispered for him to keep going. I kissed his neck and clamped my mouth shut as hard as I could when he pushed deeper. There was pain but I tried not to focus on it. I brought my mouth to his as he sped up a little. I shifted under him to be more comfortable. Relief was instant. His thrusts were slow and hard. I moaned every time he moved in. A light layer of sweat coated our bodies. I ran my hand from the middle of his back up to his neck. I leaned up and kissed him with my hand in his thick hair. I let my head fall back as he kept going. I arched my back when he went deeper. I wanted all of him. "Brian… There!" My eyes rolled back as he hit the same spot over and over again. "God! Yes!" He went harder and breathed louder. I moved with him and kissed his neck tasting the salt from his sweat. He felt so good. I wrapped my legs around him and looped my arms around his shoulders. My waist was grinding on his and I gasped against his shoulder when he went faster. My moaning turned to whining and I knew what was coming. I laid back on the bed and pushed against his shoulders as he kept on giving me his all. My hips were starting to hurt but how good everything felt outweighed the pain. His mouth went to my neck and I held him tighter as the vibrations ran from my stomach and legs. I cried out from the way it felt and Brian was in as deep as he could be. He groaned next to my temple and I could feel him throbbing inside me.

Our breaths were shaky as he lifted off of me. He kissed me for a long time staying close. I looked over at the clock and saw what time it was. He saw it too and kissed my jaw. "I enjoyed that, Anna." I looked in his green eyes and whispered that I did too. I kissed him hoping he wouldn't doubt how I felt. I was really happy about how I lost my virgin status. We got out of the bed and put our clothes back on. The drive to my house was nice. We had the windows down and the cool night air felt good blowing through my hair. In my driveway he handed me $500 and wished me luck with Princeton.

I put $400 in an old shoe and put the other $100 in my purse for Shirley. At school when I gave her the money she looked surprised. "Why are you giving me $100?" "I was told to give you 20%." I was confused. "How much did he pay you?" "$500. Is it not enough?" "It's more than I'm used to. He's only slept with one other girl and he paid her $300…" "I mentioned I wanted to go to Princeton... Am I in trouble?" Shirley bit her lip and looked over to Melissa who was making her way through the halls. Melissa walked faster over to us looking like she was ready to take care of any trouble. "What's up?" "Bosch paid Anna $500 last night." Melissa had a smile on her face. "Nice! Jesus! What did you do?" I shrugged not sure what exactly was going on. "He paid Nora $300. I don't know why he paid her $200 more." Melissa didn't seem to get what Shirley was so suspicious about. "Just call him after school and see what's up. I have go." Shirley turned to me and then looked down at her shoes. "Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Relax, I'm not mad, just confused. Good work. Don't talk to the other girls about how much you really were paid. Tell them you got $300… Bye." I hurried to my class and couldn't stop smiling. I think I'm going to like this business.


End file.
